Briefs of Love
by saccharine.y
Summary: In which Natsume blurts out something that sets Ruka's mind on fire, who in turn decides that the population at Gakuen Alice needs to know a little something about Natsume's choice in undergarments. Oh, the complications of the confused male mind; add some love and everything just combusts. Crack fic NatsumeXRuka. One shot.


**Briefs of Love**

**Disclaimer:**

We do not own any of the characters within this story. Just the story itself :)

Just a one-shot spilled out within a day. Crack all the way XD

Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

.

.

Natsume stared at Ruka. "Actually, I-" He stopped midway and looked away abruptly.

Eyebrows narrowed in confusion, the blond took a step forward, reaching out to take the other's hand in his own. "What is it? Was it Mikan or-"

Natsume's eyes flashed before he angrily slapped Ruka's hand away. "_I'm in love with you, idiot!"_

Ruka didn't know what to say. Mouth gaping wide open, eyes filled with shock, it took a second for him to register what his best friend had just said to him.

Natsume's cheeks flushed a brilliant red. "Say something!"

Ruka stayed silent, his mind still swimming in confusing. "W-what, is this a joke?"

"Damn right it's a joke, loser."

The raven haired male flashed him a sultry smirk before walking off into the sunset.

"Wait a-" Ruka began, "Natsume! You can't just say something that random out of the blue! What if Mikan heard?!"

Natsume didn't slow in his steps though, and continued to walk forward, only waving a hand up as a gesture goodbye.

_Gosh I can't take this guy_, Ruka thought, wondering how he survived with that kind of best friend for the last 15 years.

.

* * *

.

Natsume opened the door to his room and sauntered in, kicking off his shoes before plopping on his bed. He lay there for a while with his eyes closed.

_What if Mikan heard, huh?_

He reached under his bed and uncovered his secret yaoi stash.

_What she would do indeed._

He really thought he liked Mikan when they were kids, but as he grew up, Natsume realized that what he felt for Mikan wasn't love. It was more of a...puppy love. He liked her, but he didn't _love _her. How did he know? It was because compared to what he felt for Ruka, Mikan paled in comparison.

Natsume sighed. It had been hard for him to quickly shift the atmosphere and make his confession sound like a joke, but he knew that if he hadn't done it, he might've lost Ruka. Forever.

_Man, I'm such a wimp. I should totally go after Tsubasa instead. Hot damn._

.

* * *

.

Ruka blinked his eyes and before he knew it, it was already 2 in the morning. His mind had been so caught up with what Natsume said that he hadn't done any of his homework at all.

Ruka knew Natsume. He knew that Natsume wouldn't just randomly say something that...straightforward...so suddenly and mean it as a joke. To other girls, maybe, but to him? To his best friend since forever?

A slight twist in his stomach reinforced his bad feeling. _What if he wasn't joking?_

And how did he himself feel about this whole situation?

He sighed and rolled over on his bed, reaching underneath the mattress for his yaoi stash. _Nothing like hardcore love to get Natsume out of my head._

He'd make a move tomorrow, if that amounted to nothing, at least he'd still have Piyo-chan and his yaoi.

.

* * *

.

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

"Ugh..." Natsume groaned, waking up to his annoying alarm clock. At least he didn't keep the one Mikan had given him. It was an invention of Hotaru's, and one that he wouldn't have kept for all the Rukas in the world. If the alarm clock wasn't shut off within 10 seconds, the sound would get 2 times louder. Another 10 seconds, another 2 times. And the cycle continues.

_But then again..._

He thought about it. Maybe now, now that he knew what kind of reaction Ruka would have to his confession..._I'd take that damn alarm clock anyday_, Natsume thought.

He climbed out of bed, standing up before sitting back down again. How was he supposed to act around Ruka today? The same? He _had _said that it was a joke, but did Ruka believe him?

Natsume scoffed. Friends for what seemed like more than his lifetime, how was it possible that Ruka would ever take it as a joke when he had said it in that type of voice, situation and lord knows what kind of face.

Reluctantly, he peeled his sleepwear over his head and set to getting dressed. Chugging down some water and haphazardly choking on toast, Natsume leapt out of his room without any of his usual elegance. He hated music, much less facing the thing.

_Time to get this day over with_, he thought. Reluctant as he was, he was actually considering asking the girls for help. Though they'd probably laugh at him for it, Mikan and Hotaru could give useful advice every now and then.

His lips pulled up at their corners as he thought about Mikan. Ruka still thought Natsume was in love with Mikan, but they'd already come clean with each other a long time ago. Good thing they both didn't love each other. Natsume and Mikan were simply good friends, as they'd decided, and nothing more.

Er, on second thought, 'frenemies' would probably fit the catch quite a bit better. It was rare that they didn't fight like always and just imagining bringing a wife home like her made his nether regions shrink some. She'd probably name their children after oranges.

The shrill sound of screaming, flustered girls drilled painfully into his ears as he entered the school courtyard. That seaweed head Shouda was doing another unbelievably retarded imitation of a sexy girl again and he had the mild desire to set the whole area a fire. Or kick a dog. Anything along those lines.

Where the hell was Ruka?

"Kyaaa~ Natsume-kun!" One fan girl screamed as she tried to squeeze past all the other girls in front of her.

_Holy crap_, Natsume thought, _can they get any more annoying?_

"Hey! Why isn't Ruka-kun with him today?" One girl noted.

"Yeah..." The others all started to mumble. "Where's Nogi-kun?"

As they all started to chatter in confusion amongst themselves, Natsume took the chance to escape into the school building.

_Great_, he thought, _now we'll be the discussion of the whole school_.

He closed his eyes in irritation and set off for class. Ruka would have to show up today because if he didn't, he'd be hunted down personally. It was, after all, a confession between men. Real men didn't beat around the bush.

_Right._

.

* * *

.

The classroom door slid open with a bang as Natsume walked in with his face set in a handsome scowl.

Mikan looked up from her seat and her face immediately fell. "What's up with you today? You know how I hate dealing with your PMS." Hotaru blinked amusedly beside her.

"Where's Nogi?" She asked monotonously without batting an eyelash at Natsume's darkening features.

"Don't know, don't care." Natsume replied, scowl still intact. "Didn't see him in the morning and now that those crazy fan girls have seen me alone, gossip is probably going to start over why I came to school without him."

"Why _did _you come to school without him?" Mikan asked, eyes wide in wonder. "Did you guys have a fight?"

Natsume pressed his lips together, not wanting to spill his guts about what happened in the classroom. They will just have to wait until after school to find out.

Hotaru raised her eyebrows, but otherwise did not comment at Natsume's reluctance to talk.

Mikan on the other hand, wasn't about to take nothing for an answer.

"Come on, you big oaf!" She cuffed him over the head. "How could you not tell the beautiful Mikan Sakura? Did you guys fight over a girl? Or maybe it was a guy?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Natsume turned away. That was bit too close to the truth for comfort. "None of your business strawberry fields." He chuckled inwardly at her indignant squawk of protest.

"Whatever! At least I don't wear briefs, Hyuuga!" He stiffened.

"Natsume-kun wears briefs?!" The class became silent as Sumire stood at the front, having heard Mikan's little comeback. The effect was instantaneous. The fangirl population became a massive uproar.  
"Natsume-ken wears briefs!" All of them exclaimed in a noisy chatter.

"What kind of briefs?" One murmured.

"Blue? Green?" Another wondered. "Purple?!"

"I know!" One shouted excitedly. "He wears plaid!"

Natsume groaned at what he was hearing in his own class. "Thanks polka. Thanks a lot."

"Actually, he wears plain white briefs." A calm voice broke through the chaos. Natsume looked up, eyes wide.

Ruka.

As he tried to make his way to his seat, he was crowded from all sides by the fangirls asking for more details on Natsume's choice of underwear. For once in his lifetime, Natsume was glad of their presence as it gained him some time to prepare himself, also something he had never had to do before.

To add to that, underwear had never been a more beautiful topic in his life.

"I love my briefs." He whispered under his breath, staring at his desk, hesitant to look up into what he knew would be Ruka's impossibly blue eyes.

Ruka, on the other hand, was trying to keep his gentle and patient image in check. He was but a mere hair's width away from snapping at the next person who mentioned the word 'briefs'. People these days just had no shame and talking about his Natsume like that...

Wait, _his? _Since when was he-

His ears tinged pink as he realized what he had been thinking.

Thinking that Ruka's sudden change in colour was from the lack of personal space, Mikan went to save her friend. Gently tugging at his arm to lead him out of the mayhem, Mikan sighed in relief as her friend returned to his normal pale self. What she didn't know was that he had finally gotten a hold of his rampaging thoughts and had been successful in putting up a smiling mask.

What they both didn't know was that Natsume had seen the whole thing and believed Ruka was smiling because Mikan was holding onto him. He was having second thoughts about not starting any fires in the classroom for the day.

Hotaru just sat and watched the whole thing wondering why idiots populated so quickly.

The whole charade was so very obvious and she had known for ages that Natsume was as straight as a circle, that Nogi was stupid and that Mikan was even more stupid. The three of them together just spelled tragedy.

"So..." Ruka began, finally able to stand in front of Natsume and away from all the girls. Mikan stared them down (with Hotaru's help of course), leaving the two guys to work out their problems.

Natsume didn't know what to say, and while he was scrambling for words, he felt like the whole class was staring him down. _Say something Natsume_, he thought, _Come on!_

"Thanks for telling everyone I wear white briefs." Natsume blurted out in a sarcastic tone.

Ruka smiled, flashing brilliantly white teeth. "You're welcome."

The strained atmosphere in the room automatically increased. The pair were simultaneously trying to glare and escape the other's gaze. It only further thickened when Tsubasa popped in.

The senior took one look and whistled. He had originally come to seek Mikan but...

"Dang, this sexual tension is amazing! What's this I hear about Natsume's boxers?" He chuckled, "You guys were _way_too loud. I could hear you from the building next door."

"BACK OFF ANDO." Ruka growled.

"Woah...calm your boner Nogi." Tsubasa said, hands up in immediate surrender. "Just wanted to join the fun, that's all."

Natsume didn't even bother turning his head. His face twisted in annoyance and that was all the warning Tsubasa had before his pant leg was engulfed in red flames.

"DUDE! HYUUGA! CUT THE FIRE!" Tsubasa screamed, patting his pants frantically in an attempt to rid himself of the flames.

"Then cut the crap Ando." Natsume smirked before letting the flames ease.

Glaring at him, he turned to send a pout towards Mikan, which quickly disappeared when he saw her trying (and yes, definitely failing) to cover up the huge smile with her hand.

"You know Mikan,it feels like just yesterday when you were being set on fire daily by this, _this person_over here."

"Hm well, we're good now." Mikan smiled now, her cheeks rounded with glee. "I think you're the one who needs to worry about the fire now." She said while pointing to his other pant leg.

Before Tsubasa could go on another screaming rampage, Hotaru quickly solved the problem by knocking him out, the force of the blow also killing the fire even as he fell toward the ground.

"Imai!" Tsubasa shouted, rubbing his head as he sat up on the floor. He quickly realized that she had put out the fire though, and ducked his head in thanks, albeit reluctantly.

And the rest was all a blur as Narumi bounced into the classroom, effectively kicking Tsubasa out on his behind and replacing the anger in Natsume's eyes with pure horror.

"Oh my cute little students, guess what I have in store for you all today?"

He giggled gleefully, accidentally releasing what Natsume would have liked to mistake as sparkles but sadly, they were in reality, pheromones. The class barely had time to register what was going on before Natsume stood, grabbed Ruka by the wrist and jumped out the third story window.

"CALL THAT STUPID BIRD OF YOURS BEFORE WE DIE!" He screamed, hair whipping into his face as he fell towards the earth.

"YOU'RE INSANE! WHY DO I EVEN LIKE YOU?" Ruka yelled back.

"THE HELL, LIKE I KNOW. WAIT, WHAT?" And they were both effectively cut off, landing in soft feathers just a ruler's stick away from the concrete. The gigantic dove they were nestled upon cooed as it took off back into the sky.

Silence reigned as they both sat staring at each other as the dove beat it's way through the air.

"PLEASE, _PLEASE_pretend that you just didn't hear what I think I just said." begged Ruka.

"I heard it, Ruka." Natsume deadpanned. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I like you, and you obviously like me so can we just get this sappy stuff out of the way?"

"U-uh, sure!" Ruka stuttered, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Good, because I'm not waiting a second longer." And Natsume proceeded to smash their lips together.

It took a few seconds before Ruka started to scream.

"OH MY GOD, I THINK YOU BROKE MY TOOTH!"

fin.

.

.

.

* * *

So uh, hope that wasn't too bad for you all. As stated in the beginning, this was just a crack fic that we all worked on together using google docs (for the first time), so that could explain some of the "fun" going on in here. We had fun with the characters, and the characters had fun too (I think?).

Anyways, till next time :)

-S. Rukagi


End file.
